1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a Local Anesthesia Injection Cone, more particular to one that eases the delivery of anesthesia.
2. Background
Current techniques for establishing local skin anesthesia involve painful injections of local anesthetic into the periphery of the area to be anesthetized.
This painful procedure must unfortunately be performed very often in the outpatient setting during laceration repairs, IV insertions and other dermatologic procedures. This means that many times the already traumatized patient must undergo multiple painful injections of anesthesia over a prolonged period of several seconds to minutes. This traumatizes the patient with more than just the prolonged pain of the injections themselves, but also by the psychological trauma of seeing and feeling the needle repeatedly penetrating their skin. Many times after the pain of anesthesia infiltration there is still pain during the procedure because the clinician is not entirely sure of where the anesthesia begins and ends. This universally results in a negative patient experience, particularly in the pediatric population.